Momento
by CieloDistante
Summary: Solo un momento.


_Este fic participa en el Reto # 41 "ABC Navideño" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

¡Toc, Toc!

Las dos mujeres dejaron de moverse en la cocina cuando escucharon el sonido. Una de ellas sonrió a la otra, asintiendo con la cabeza le pidió que abriera la puerta.  
―Debe ser él. ―Fue todo lo que dijo.

La mujer más joven con su sonrisa, incluso al alcanzar la puerta y abrirla, a pesar de que todavía tenía esa sensación temblorosa de presagio cada vez que escuchaba ese ruido. Cualquier ruido, en realidad. Su expresión se suavizó un poco al ver a la persona al otro lado, aunque su mano seguía apoyada sobre la variedad que mágicamente estaba oculta sobre su cinturón.

―Draco ―sonrió―. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió justo antes de comenzar nuestra relación?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco menos tensa que la de ella.

―Nuestra pelea por ver quién tenía la razón. No recuerdo por qué, pero sé que yo fui quien ganó.

Inesperadamente, eso último había bastado.

Hermione entonces mostró una verdadera y completa sonrisa, abrazando al hombre que parecía igual de ansioso por abrazarla. Considerando el apretón que recibió de sus fuertes brazos y el calor que su pecho desprendía, él había extrañado el contacto físico tanto como ella.

Ya no volverían a mantenerse lejos por tanto tiempo de nuevo. No importa la necesidad de la alta sociedad por las reuniones innecesarias en fechas festivas.

―¿No vas a darme una pregunta?

"Inesperadamente, eso es suficiente para saber qué eres tú ..." "Separado de ella, mostrando su diversión". Los dos entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta y apartando su sensación de ansiedad inolvidable ... Sin contar que cualquier loco con sed de venganza ya había asesinado a toda tu familia sin esperar por mí.

Draco saludó a la señora que estaba terminando de cocinar, terminando la conversación que estaba volviéndose oscura. La broma de mal gusto no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, aunque prefirió olvidarlo como un mal acto para aligerar el ambiente. Prefiero eso a la constante paranoia que la fatigaba, en realidad.

Aunque eso, la habilidad y la experiencia, además, son lo que te mantenía viva.

―¡Draco!

Un hombre entró a la habitación, saludando al invitado con un alegre saludo. Fue difícil, siendo que todavía mantenía al niño pequeño, pregunta al ver a su padre, entre sus brazos. Hermione perdió a Scorpius, sonriendo a su padre, antes de dejar a ambos hombres teniendo su momento. Algo sobre charlas de ellos.

―¿Por qué lo primero que hacen es reunirse a solas y hablar de futbol?

Su madre requerida, en tono juguetón, mientras ella se iba a poner a su bebe en su silla. Su propia diversión salía de sus poros, Draco no entendía una palabra de la boca de su padre si él empezaba a hablar de un deporte muggle.

―Al menos, no está mirando a Draco con desagrado y reclamándole sobre nuestro matrimonio. ―Dijo e defensa de dos de los tres hombres de su vida. Cinco, si contabas a Harry y Ron. Eso es un avance.

Su mama rio, provocando risitas en el pequeño, que aplaudía al son de su risa. Era muy lindo.

―Sabes que aún está molesto por eso. No debiste casarte en secreto y sin tus padres presentes. Yo aún no te perdono del todo.

"Lo haría hecho si no ...

Pero no podría decirle. Sus padres nunca lo entienden.

No entendieron cuando les dije sobre un perro gigante de tres cabezas casi destruyendo a su hija, en el colegio. Casi cumplió su promesa de sacarla de Hogwarts, de todo el mundo mágico a la fuerza, si faltaba, cuando tenía miedo de ser petrificada por meses en la misma escuela que prometía seguridad. Y ella no les contó sobre la serpiente gigante, que casi la destrozaba el año después del maldito perro.

Ya desde tercero, ella había empezado a mentirles y ocultarles información a sus padres. Ya no la entiendes. Tal vez era mejor así.

―Tuvimos un tiempo difícil en el colegio, y el tiempo después también. Draco y yo no nos llevábamos bien y cada uno de nosotros teníamos sus propias preocupaciones. Perdón por no decirles ... ya era tarde cuando lo hicimos.

―No tienes que darme explicaciones, cielo. Entiendo Yo también me enamoré.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de que había mal mal cada vez que recordaba todas las cosas que les había ocultado a sus padres. Al menos su hijo podría tener a sus abuelos y sus padres con él, dos mundos diferentes que lo complementaban, sin la necesidad de preocuparse tanto a nadie ... o eso esperaba.

―Por cierto, creo que ya es tiempo de contarle a Scorpius sobre las tradiciones muggle, ¿no crees?

Ella giró su cabeza al seguir su mirada, al ver un pequeño bebe viendo hechizado el altar pegado a la pared. Ahí donde descansaban las delicadas y pequeñas estatuas coloridas de los diferentes personajes bíblicos de la historia. El ángel, la estatua más grande, parecía atraer más la atención del pequeño. Quizás, por las movibles alas que se iluminaban.

―Primero explicar que explicarle a Draco sobre los Reyes Magos, y el por qué no eran magos de verdad.

Las mujeres rieron al recordar el esfuerzo que les había costado previamente explicarles a los magos reales sobre cualquier tipo de magos en la historia, o en las maneras en las que estos eran vistos por los no mágicos. Toda una dificultad, realmente.


End file.
